


Operation: Ruby Rescue Rangers

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Speculated Canon, pre-volume 2, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Request fanfic for cookiecrumblz545 on RWBY amino.





	Operation: Ruby Rescue Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiecrumblz545](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookiecrumblz545).



> Prompt: Pre-Fall of Beacon: Ruby is being playfully held hostage by Team JNPR somewhere in town. Team WBY must follow a number of cryptic clues courtesy of Nora in order to find their leader and win pancakes.
> 
> I took my own spin on the prompt and didn't do it to a T. Regardless of that fact, I hope you enjoy!

It was the two weeks in between semesters and most of the students were bored with a capital B. More and more students from the other schools were gathering at Beacon, and the looming expectance of extra homework and training before the festival was all around. And for Team RWBY, they were feeling it all. Blake was constantly looking at her notes (seemingly the same one page), Weiss went through text book after textbook, and Yang was “checking out” the competition. It wasn’t until around half a day passed before they realized-

“Hey,” Yang said in the silence of their dorm room. “Anyone seen Ruby?”

No one replied. They all looked up from their distractions and worriedly looked around the room. No leader to be seen. They were all about to get ready to go hunt the school for Ruby, until there was a sudden knock at the door. Blake hopped off her bed and opened the door to find a very confused Velvet.

“Um…,” she began as she looked a little nervously confused. “You’re mates from across the hall told me to give you this.” The rabbit faunus handed the other huntress a folded up piece of pink paper before leaving without another word.

“What’s it say?” Weiss asked as she and Yang wandered over to their other teammate, looking over her shoulder. Unfolding the sheet, the message read in crudely cut magazine letters:

WE HAVE YOUR LEADER  
COME TO THE AMPHITHEATER  
BRING SYRUP  
AND PREPARE FOR AN EPIC BATTLE TO THE-

And then the letters had been peeled off. Clearly either JNPR had gone evil, or Nora was insanely bored. The remaining Team RWBY looked back and forth between each other and the note. Their faces twisted into enthusiastic smiles as they dashed out of their room and down the hall. Yang made sure to grab a bottle of syrup from the common room.

\---

“You’ll never get away with this! My team won’t give into terrorism!” Ruby cried. “They will come for me and kick your- got any sixes?” she asked Jaune.

“Go fish,” he replied.

Ruby grumbled as she took yet another card from the deck in front of her, and rearranged those in her hand. She had been “kidnapped” by Team JNPR earlier in the day, and was wondering when her team would finally come get her. Luckily for Ruby, her abductors were very hospitable and provided refreshments. The only downside was that the pancakes Ren had brought over that he had made earlier were a little dry. So, in Ruby’s ransom note she suggested they add some sweet tree syrup to the demands. Nora gladly added that item to the list before hunting down one of their friends who knew where the RWBY dorm room was. It just so happened that Velvet was taking photos nearby when Nora was on the hunt. 

“Got any… kings?” Jaune nervously asked. Ruby’s brow furrowed and she slammed down a king, helping make Jaune’s pair. “How about twos?” 

“Go fish!” the red huntress exclaimed as they continued the game. 

Suddenly, there was the slamming sound of the amphitheater entrance being thrown open. In a triangle formation was the rest of Team RWBY. They had quick run to their lockers on the way, so they were armed and ready. Yang cradled the syrup under her arm.

“No fair! We said no weapons!” Nora stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

“Actually… you didn’t,” Pyrrha said as she got up from the floor, causing Ren to stop braiding her hair. “Remember, you ran out of room on the page.”

“…oh yeah. Anyways, DO YOU HAVE THE SYRUP?”

“Yeah, yeah. We got it,” Yang called. 

“Slide it across the floor and once we have it we will release the hostage!” 

With a roll of her eyes, Weiss crossed her arms. “How about you let her come to us first and we just place the syrup by the entrance and leave?”

“No! We must do this the right way!”

“What exactly is the ‘right way’?” Blake inquired with an eyebrow raised. 

“How she saw it in a movie last night,” Ren answered as he handed out another round of pancakes to the hostage. “There was a lot of fighting and explosions. It was the latest Bikael May film.”

“It… wasn’t very good,” Pyrrha chimed in. 

“ENOUGH!” Nora stomped her foot yet again, this time slightly shaking the room. This gained the attention of everyone. “Less taking and more fighting!” 

With a shrug, Yang smashed the bottle on the floor and charged forward. Ruby cried in the background over her forever dry yet fluffy pancakes. As Yang neared closer, Ren dashed in front of Nora with StormFlower and blocked Yang’s incoming attack. Taking this aid, the hyper huntress tucked and rolled over to where she had (needlessly) hidden Magnhild. Pyrrha grabbed Akoúo̱ to play solely on defense while Jaune just kept playing cards with Ruby.

With all three armed, and their leaders doing something “more important”, Teams _WBY and _NPR prepared to attack!

That is until a booming voice echoed in the amphitheater. “THAT IS ENOUGH!” All the students froze in mid-fighting stance. Their heads slowly turned to find a displeased Professor Goodwitch looming in the open doorway. “This area is off limits outside of scheduled training. I’d suggest you return your weapons to your lockers, and head back to your dorms immediately. Otherwise, I will have to place all of you under in school suspension. For the entirety of the break.” She looked down at the mess of sticky sap and glass on the floor, and with a flick of her crop the bottle was restored. 

Quickly, the students picked up the cards and food before cheesing it. Ruby made sure to grab the syrup before dispersing back to the dorms. The leader of RWBY was “rescued” successfully and the pancakes were no longer dry. And for a day, the in between semester break boredom was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what the prompt said however I feel it turned out to be a pretty good short fluff fic. I specifically placed it during the 2 week break that they had in between volumes 1 and 2.  
> I made it a little more "obvious" vs giving the clues and twists and turns.  
> And Ruby did win her syrup for her pancakes so I call this a win haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
